Jenkins Family
They're creepy and they're kooky, mysterious and spooky... IC Information Meet The Family Sally Jenkins Sally is the matriach of the Jenkins clan and mother to Lory and her siblings. She's pretty much the strange lady that all the neighbourhood kids think is a witch. She has been warp-hopping since childhood, and now lives in Gaia permanently despite her birth world being Earth. Sally loves Gaian fashion and comes up with some particularly bizarre outfits, and she also collects odd things which catch her attention, meaning her house is littered with knick-knacks. Sally loves her kids to bits and can sometimes come across as overly affectionate or overprotective towards her kids sometimes, to the extent that some of them find her patronizing. Still, they all love her very much and she holds the family together. If you date one of her kids, expect her to insist that you call her Mum and treat you as her own kid, because if someone's going to marry into the family, she wants them to be a part of the family first! Mickey Jenkins and Ky Miller Mickey works as one of the Barton Regulars, a job well suited for someone as tall and muscular as he is. In fact, his height marks him as something of an oddity among the family, and indeed he is not Sally's son, but her ex-husband's (the younger kids' father's). However, Sally adopted him after the messy divorce. Mickey is mostly silent, communicating in grunts or, if you're really lucky, one-word responses. He seems to be the brooding, grouchy type who doesn't like anyone. However, don't be fooled; Mickey cares a lot about his family, and if you dare to hurt any of them his vengeance will be swift and very painful. Mickey is gay, and his boyfriend Ky is often seen at the family home. Ky is a lot noisier and talks enough for both of them. He is a pizza delivery boy working in Barton and can be pretty obnoxious at times, but usually doesn't realize it. Anise Jenkins Anise is the real witch of the family, despite what the neighbourhood kids say. She's a white witch who is an expert in herbalism and capable of making a remedy for almost anything. Her treatments have often helped her weaker younger siblings Trevor and Lory to recover from illness. Anise is taller than her mother but a lot shorter than Mickey. She has long hair which she dyes blue, and is better endowed than her sisters, much to their chagrin. Anise is very shy and rarely speaks unless directly spoken to, and rarely leaves the house, often asking Trevor or her mother to fetch ingredients for her. She could probably be considered a borderline hikikomori, although her shyness isn't quite as bad as a true hiki's is. Marsha Jenkins and Coby Williams The third child. Marsha is Trevor's twin, older by a few minutes. Lory's apartment isn't actually Lory's at all, it's Marsha's, but because Marsha often changes jobs and moves around a lot, she's rarely there. Marsha has a short attention span and quicky grows bored of her jobs, packing them in for some other career which she then gets bored of too. Marsha is loud, brash and a tomboy, and when annoyed she throws punches first and asks questions later. Her girlfriend is Coby Williams, a librarian who is very quiet. However, Coby is the dominant one in the relationship, and can silence Marsha with a single glance. Since Marsha does technically live on Isle de Gambino, she is probably the most likely of Lory's siblings to visit the warehouse in the future. Trevor Jenkins Trevor, unlike his older half-brother Mickey, is short and quite frail. He's also probably the most normal member of the family. Trevor is friendly and polite to a fault, although he's hearing-impaired so he often has to ask people to repeat themselves. Trevor is a techie and loves computers; he can usually be found in his room messing around with an electronic device of some sort. He was very helpful to Lory in her early years, encouraging her intelligence even while the other kids teased her and showing her many interesting science and technology articles he'd found. Trevor is straight, but doesn't have much interest in relationships. Lory Jenkins Lory is the youngest sibling, the half-sister of Anise, Marsha and Trevor and adoptive sister of Mickey. She has her own page. Since Lory is now pretty much Sally's only hope of ever getting grandkids, Sally is desperate for Lory to find a nice young man and settle down with him. Not that she'd be angry if Lory found a girlfriend or stayed single, of course, it's just that she's not getting any younger and being a grandparent is the fun part because you get to spoil the kids and not tell them off! Mal Jenkins Mal is an orphaned Lory from another reality where anything that could go wrong for him did go wrong. Sally, being used to the warp and not surprised by the sudden alter appearance, immediately declared that any alter of her child was also her child and has now all but adopted him. Mal sometimes gets a little tearful when around them, as it reminds him that his own birth family could have turned out that way. He has resolved to bring his own siblings across the warp to visit one day. Felix Jenkins The baby of the family and Mal's little brother. Felix is too young to really understand alters all that well, and so Mal's angst at the situation flies way over his head. What he does know is that his new family is fun and he enjoys visiting them. Abilities The Jenkins family have a few oddities surrounding them, which will be explained below. Cowlicks Sally, Marsha, Trevor, Lory and Mal all have cowlicks (in Marsha's case, it can be hard to spot among the spikes of her hair). Their cowlicks indicate their emotions as follows: Pointing straight up: Angry Pointing straight up and frizzed: Fear Sticking up and slightly bent: Happy Similar to happy but less raised: Neutral Limp and raised less than one inch from the scalp: Sad Indistinguishable from the rest of the hair: Depressed or sick Warp-Travelling This isn't particularly odd, you may think. Anyone at the warehouse can hop through the warp to another reality. Well, yes, but the Jenkins brood go a little further than that. They have the ability to control where they end up, so long as they've visited their destination before. They can also travel through the warp at any location, not just at 'hot-spots' where it's easier. Finally, at least one of them (Mal) is 'warp-sensitive'; in other words, he can sense the condition of the warp and is affected by it. For example, when Giratina forced its way through the warp, Mal was knocked unconscious and was ill for several days, despite being nowhere near the locations of the appearances. Seeing Ghosts All of the Jenkins family members have this ability to some extent, even Mickey. Anise and Mal have it clearest. High Intelligence This trait varies among the group. At the lower end of the scale, Anise is 'only' above average, and at the upper end, Lory is a genius. The Legendary Death Glare This ability is more pronounced in the women, but the guys can still do it very well. Basically, a death glare from a Jenkins has been known to paralyze Pokemon, cause fainting in people of weak constitutions and make grown men wet themselves in fear. If caught by one of these, look away as quickly as possible. It's rumoured that Sally is capable of stopping a living creature's heart with this ability. This rumour is probably false, but still... Jenkins death glare = not a fun experience. OOC Information *The three middle kids were products of incest between first cousins. So was Mickey, but with a different cousin. Lory is the product of an affair. Such a wholesome family...